You're Not Punk!
by SeverEstHolmes
Summary: Sirius Black is convinced that he is the epitome of punk at Hogwarts, but Remus Lupin knows otherwise...


**A/N: This is my first ever Wolfstar fic, I hope it's not as dreadful as I fear it is!**

* * *

><p>The light of the morning sun was just reaching the top of the trees in the Forbidden Forest and beginning to fall upon the side of the castle. From the desk positioned at the dorm window at the top of Gryffindor tower, Remus Lupin had a perfect view of the grounds – stretching from the lake to the forest slowly becoming illuminated as the sun rose higher in the sky. Inside the dorm everything was very still – the only movement coming from within the room was Remus' hand with his quill perched within his fingers as he scribed out the introduction of his transfiguration essay. Behind him the rest of his friends were still asleep, he could hear the slow deep breathing of Sirius and the snuffling snores coming from Peter's bed over the scratching of his quill. The days were getting shorter again as autumn had imperceptibly crept over the castle, meaning there was less sun and less daylight – more darkness. Winter had always posed an issue for Remus – regardless of the time of day, if the moon was out and full, Remus knew that he wouldn't be himself. Why this became such an issue during winter was that the moon could often be high in the sky from about 2 or 3pm – which meant that instead of losing his nights, he lost nearly all day.<p>

This was the reason he had been up since half six on a Tuesday morning midway through November; as a courtesy from the teachers he always received prior extensions for any assignments or essays that would be due during that time. This was an advantage that James, Sirius and Peter always tried to benefit from (and while Remus wasn't too bothered about Peter knowing essay questions early, but James and Sirius didn't need to know), even though they weren't likely to do anything until the night before the assignment was due in anyway! Remus yawned, sometimes he wished he didn't have to get this work done this early, he never seemed to actually do very much as his brain was too lethargic to generally write more than a couple of sentences. This was true of this morning also, and Remus could almost hear the seconds ticking away as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared at the four centimetres of words he had eeked out in the time he had been awake. He would have to give up shortly, he needed a shower before classes began, and it was always wise to get in before James started working on his hair. AS though that thought had floated out of the back of his head and woken his friends up, Remus was aware of a low crackling that he had become very accustomed to in the past few weeks.

"If you put that record on one more time I am going to throw it out of the window." Remus warned, there was a silence before he turned round to see Sirius holding up the arm of the record player to prevent the needle from touching the vinyl, which was already turning. Sirius' hair looked as though he had just been dragged through a hedge backwards, his eyes were bleary and he really needed a shave, but he was grinning cheekily at Remus. "No, it's too early for the Sex Pistols." Sirius raised his eyebrows as though trying to be pleading, but Remus crossed his arms firmly.

"A'right Moony." Sirius flicked the record out casually and returned it to the sleeve on his bedside table; he leant back on his propped up pillow and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. As Remus watched Sirius reached underneath his pillow and pulled out a rather bashed packet of cigarettes – this was one of Sirius' new habits that he had picked up over the summer. Perhaps it was a further rebellion against his parents, picking up such a muggle habit, but now that Sirius was living in his own flat, Remus wondered whether it was to pass the time or to try and take his mind away from the loneliness of living alone. He lit one of the cigarettes and was almost engulfed by a cloud of smoke, Remus wrinkled his nose as the acrid scent of smoke reached his nostrils; every morning Remus objected to Sirius smoking in their dorm, and Sirius always ignored Remus' objections and carried on.

"I wish you wouldn't." Remus stated, packing up his quill and rolling his parchment into a scroll.

"Some things just can't be helped…" Sirius commented breathing out a large smoke ring; Remus gathered all of his documents and studying materials and stashed them into his bag, ready for classes.

"I'm going in the shower then." Remus decided, setting out his robes ready for putting on once he was out. He took his shirt into the bathroom to be steamed from the shower, leaving Sirius lying his bed with his cigarette stuck in between his lips.

He had been cold and half asleep before he went in the shower, but as the warm water poured over his face and soaked into his hair, he began to fully wake up. By the time he finished in the shower he knew Sirius would have finished his cigarette, he often opened the window to allow fresh air into the room – and it was generally this cold blast of air that would wake up Peter and James.

Now that they were in sixth year, James and Sirius had this ungodly impression that the whole school belonged to them – and it didn't matter when they handed in homework, or turned up to class, this was their domain. Remus had to admit, however reluctantly, that they did have a point. The two of them never needed to do the hours of cramming that he and Peter needed during exam time, or worry about punishments. They were veterans of detention so that didn't concern them, and the majority of the teachers seemed to have a soft spot for them – the advantage of this was that occasionally Remus, and Peter, could benefit from this preferential treatment. Although Remus actually could hold his own, his memory and retention of detail, along with the fact that he was graced with an air of intelligence – he knew that these qualities would never compensate fully for his "condition". What could outweigh the negatives associated with what he was, was the internal assurance that he had these three individuals who would do absolutely anything for him: they would risk their lives, their academic future, and sometimes – he believed – their sanity for this crazy friendship that the four of them shared. Within the four Remus had the reputation for being the sensible one – he was the prefect, he was the one who was meant to have some semblance of control over his friends. However that sensible side of him had been skewed of late, and it could be pinpointed down to one thing: Sirius Black.

As Remus stood in the shower, his stomach did a peculiar twist as he reminisced about Sirius; Remus had always been aware of Sirius' presence through their friendship, but during the beginning of sixth year his presence seemed to have intensified. Sirius had always been the suave, good-looking, smooth-talking one out of the four of them, he was the flirt, the one that the girls fawned over even more than James, but never before had Remus' heart pounded so heavily in his chest when he looked at Sirius.

The four of them had all lost the vestiges of childhood within the last year in different forms: whether that was gaining another several inches in Remus' case, Peter losing the round chubby cheeks that he had hated during his younger years at Hogwarts, or James finally filling out into his broad frame with powerfully built muscles, or Sirius retaining his elegant features but growing his hair out and with stubble that somehow gave him an air of aristocracy yet absolved his "I don't care" attitude. And that don't care attitude was part of what made Remus' heart thrill inside his chest; Remus always was on the back foot about everything in his life – and he wished that he could adopt Sirius' carefree exterior and take life as it came, but it wasn't quite that easy.

Ever since they had all been in first year, they knew that James had a thing for Lily Evans, and when they had been younger they had all teased James for it; but the older they got, the more they all experienced feelings of a similar nature towards someone. James had matured hugely in the past couple of months in his attitude towards Lily – he had stopped with the extravagant showboating and begun to act a tad more sophisticated; Remus, Sirius and Peter could always tell when Lily was around due to James' sudden demeanour change, and when that happened Sirius would still jest about how James turned bright red and denied that he was acting differently. James sometimes wouldn't shut up about her when they were in their dorm together and, although it was sometimes annoying, Remus could empathise. He had felt ashamed of himself for so long for the way that his mind would stray – imagining what it would be like to be with Sirius in the same way that James wanted to be with Lily. He hadn't wanted this to show in his friendship, he knew that revealing how he felt could potentially destroy everything, yet knowing something inside your head and auctioning it are two completely different things, and he couldn't control the physiological reactions of his body. He couldn't prevent how his mouth went dry when he was in close proximity to Sirius and he couldn't ever seem to get his words out eloquently; how his heart would pound if Sirius accidentally touched his bare skin; how his stomach was constantly in knots; or how his mind would wander and create scenarios with him and Sirius which left him blushing scarlet. These feelings had come to a peak after a month of being back at Hogwarts for sixth year – he had hoped that the feelings he had experienced at the end of his fifth year might have faded during his summer holidays, but that hadn't happened; and how was it possible to try and get over someone when you are constantly around them? Increasingly, despite Remus' attempts to distance slightly to allow himself to emotionally strengthen, Sirius was noticeably spending more time with Remus.

Remus was spending more and more time in the library, trying to use the excuse that hi Ts required a lot more extra study which was in essence true but not quite to the extent that Remus was making out. It seemed, though, that Sirius had taken a peculiarly sudden interest in the library, as he would sit alongside Remus watching him study and making him feel increasingly uncomfortable. It wasn't like he was doing any work – he would sit with his feet resting up on some shelves, or doodling on little scraps of paper, Remus could see him out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to say anything at first, but the more it happened the more frustrated that it made him – he had wanted to get some time away from Sirius and the exact opposite was happening. He tried to let it slide, but one day it just got too much; he had been trying to draw up a complicated chart of incantation and wand movement correlation but he could see Sirius watching him, and for whatever reason he was not up for it tonight. Very abruptly he had packed up all of his stuff into his bag and left, Sirius had followed after chasing after Remus out of the library where he was marching along the corridor.

"Hey – what's going on?" Sirius had called, almost having to keep up with Remus' longer legs.

"I can't do it!" Remus barked out, still walking at a fast pace.

"Can't do what?" Sirius asked bemused, "Remus stop!" To Sirius' surprise Remus did stop, but he didn't turn around or respond, Sirius caught up to him and stood in front of him. Remus was staring down at Sirius' feet, frowning and clutching his book to his chest: "What can't you do?" Sirius questioned, fumbling with the packet of cigarettes in his back pocket.

"Work with you watching me!" He snapped, "I don't know why you come to the library, you never do any work!" Remus challenged, "You must get bored out of your skull, so what's your point in coming?" He could feel himself glowering at Sirius, his heart was thudding loudly in his ears – but to his horror Sirius seemed to sag in front of his very eyes.

"I just thought you might like the company." His shoulders dropped and his head dipped. "I didn't think I was annoying you, I just enjoyed watching you." Now Remus felt guilty for being so harsh as Sirius withered in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Remus murmured, "I just need time." Those last four words had slipped out before he realised.

"Time?" Sirius questioned, Remus' heart was speeding up inside him again.

"Time to readjust to sixth year…" He bluffed, trying to come with anything that might sound convincing. "To get in the rhythms o Ts and everything, I didn't mean to sound so harsh Sirius…" Remus sighed.

"No I'm sorry, I hadn't realised how much it was getting on your nerves." He puffed himself up again; even at his full height he wasn't as tall as Remus' eyeline. "I had wanted to spend some time with you." Was it Remus' imagination or were Sirius' cheeks pinker than usual? His last statement was particularly peculiar, Remus could recount about a thousand times when Sirius had said he'd do anything but sit in silence in the library. Why was he suddenly changing his mind on so many things? Remus' heart was beginning to beat more heavily in his chest as he looked at Sirius; this was why he had wanted to get away – to stop his heart doing backflips in situations like this, and his stomach contracting inside him. Remus didn't know what to do now; they couldn't just stand awkwardly in the corridor with neither looking at one another.

"Sirius, I-" Remus wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say, but he need not worry about that, because Sirius had moved. He had taken a step towards Remus and without warning, pressed his lips to Remus'; and Remus had frozen, convinced that he must be dreaming or hallucinating, until the warm smoky scent hit him and the stubble around Sirius' mouth brushed Remus' skin. Then Remus' brain really did go into overdrive as all of his senses overloaded with what was happening; Sirius' hand was behind Remus' neck while Remus' hand was in the small of Sirius' back. And Remus had forgotten all of his worries surrounding Sirius now that they were kissing; it was like all the tension that had been bottling up in him was draining out through his feet. Sirius' tongue brushed across Remus' closed lips and sent shivers chasing down his spine. When Sirius pulled back he seemed a bit breathless, his eyes were shining doubly bright up at Remus.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that." Sirius murmured his cheeks definitely were pink now.

"I've wanted that for so long…" Remus replied, "But I didn't know…" Sirius' face had broken into a grin and he stroked the side of Remus' face, and Remus looked happier than he had done in a long time.

Remus was brought back to the present, from his pleasant reminiscence surrounding his and Sirius' first kiss, by a pounding on the door of the bathroom.

"Come on Moony!" James shouted through the wood, "I need in there too!"

Sirius still looked half asleep when Remus re-entered their dorm; the two of them were in total contrast to each other – Sirius' hair all over the place with his trousers and boots on but still no shirt, opposed to Remus' neatly dried and parted hair, with his crisp white shirt tucked into the waistband of his trousers and one of his hand-knitted jumpers. Ironically Sirius was the one who cared about what his appearance portrayed about him – he deliberately aimed to look haphazardly dishevelled to try and align himself with the aesthetic of his new favourite muggle band – the Sex Pistols. Unfortunately for Remus, the style totally suited Sirius – if Remus looked the exact same way as Sirius, people would think he had been attacked. Remus stuck to looking clean cut and tidy – even when Sirius told him he looked old fashioned; it made them an even more peculiar couple.

Before James had finished doing his hair and Peter had collected his scattered stuff for the day's classes, Sirius had pulled the first clean shirt he could find over his head, then proceeded to lie back down and sleep again.

"Hey, hey! Padfoot! Get your ass up!" James shouted at him, but he didn't even flinch; Remus whistled and Sirius jolted awake.

"Come on, I'm the one who's been up for an hour and a half already, why are you napping?"

"I hate mornings." Sirius mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Remus grabbed hold of Sirius' wrist and pulled him off the bed. "It's breakfast time – let's go!"

The two of them drew stares when they walked hand in hand in the corridors or the great hall – Remus with his neat and tidy outward appearance, his book smarts and studious reputation; and Sirius with his lazy attitude and clothes that hadn't been washed or ironed in goodness knows how long.

Despite Sirius' punk appearance, he was infinitely more softhearted than Remus – because Remus _had _to harden himself. He had believed that he could never have a relationship because of his condition but Sirius persistently and consistently did everything to prove that wasn't the case. Sirius was a romantic – and would frequently prove this to Remus with tiny actions. He would conjure up flowers and give them to Remus with a sappy grin across his face; or whisper soft-spoken words in Remus' ear whenever they were close enough for no one else to hear. It was unbelievably cheesy, and sometimes embarrassed Remus – but it never failed to amaze Remus at how this bedraggled, crumpled fool who frequently had a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth like it was a fashion statement, would think up lines of poetry and scrawl them on scraps of parchment shaped in the style of birds and flowers. He would grin at Remus and his cheeks would flush bright pink which definitely did not fit his "bad boy" image! Remus could hardly claim that he didn't like that side of Sirius, he really did – but he was better at hiding how much he enjoyed it. Inside him his heart would do flips, but he would have an entirely straight face, and this would drive Sirius absolutely crazy. He would do all he could top try and get a reaction out of Remus; his gestures and attempts got wilder and more outlandish until he would receive a reaction. It seemed like today was one of those days.

His shower had warmed him up, but it hadn't quite woken up his brain entirely; Sirius leant his head against Remus' shoulder while he nursed his coffee. Remus shrugged his shoulder so Sirius had to sit up abruptly.

"Oh come on babe, your shoulder is so comfy." Sirius mumbled sleepily.

"You know what's comfier?" Remus asked, dropping a piece of toast onto Sirius' empty plate.

"Your bed?" Sirius quipped with a wry grin on his face.

"No." Remus rebutted without even a blink of an eye. "It's comfier without you on my shoulder!"

"Oooh!" James, who had been sitting across from the two of them at the breakfast table, laughed at Remus' response.

"Shut up Prongs!" Sirius moaned, rubbing his hands across his face in an attempt to wake himself up. "I hate mornings." Sirius repeated, this had become his mantra and whenever he said it Remus would roll his eyes in indignation. Sirius was certainly his animagus counterpart, he could and would sleep all day if allowed to – and this included whilst he was in class.

Unsurprisingly by lunchtime Sirius had woken up enough to play a friendly quidditch game with a bunch of other Gryffindors. Peter and Remus sat in the stands – Peter was gasping and applauding whenever anyone made an interesting move. Remus was trying to read a book which would explain the crux of the argument for the transfiguration essay he had been battling with this morning, but whenever Peter whooped or applauded Remus looked up to see if it was Sirius – whenever it actually was, Sirius would wink cheekily at him. Peter's whooping and cheering was actually more distracting than the actual quidditch game taking place.

By the time that the bell for the end of lunch rang, it was obvious that the side with James and Sirius on it had won. Despite both sides failing to catch the snitch, the game ended 360 to 70; with the two of them as chasers the other side hadn't stood a chance. At one point during their game, Sirius had been hovering in mid air looking over at Remus in the stand and the quaffle had flown towards and hit him on the side of his face – he had made up for this blunder by making a spectacularly fantastic goal, but Remus could see that Sirius was blushing. Remus was packing his books away when Sirius joined him on the stands.

"Let's go for a walk." Sirius suggested, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back casually.

"I don't have enough time to go for a walk right now Sirius." Remus replied, sighing. "I want to! But I need to get a bit more of this stupid essay done before…" Remus glanced around nervously. "You know." He continued packing his books into his bag, but before he knew it Sirius' arms were wrapped around his waist and holding on tight.

"I know, but you'll get it done, you always do." Sirius whispered, Remus could feel his breath upon his neck – it was difficult to resist because he wanted to spend all of his time with Sirius' for a second he pressed into Sirius, feeling his warmth and solidness.

"Sirius…" He resisted.

"Okay, okay." Sirius withdrew his arms from around Remus' waist. "Well, can I come to the library with you?"

"If you really want to, but the quicker I get a paragraph or so done the quicker we can leave, alright?"

"Sounds good!" Sirius agreed, slipping his hand into Remus' once his bag was over his shoulder. True to his word he was on his best behaviour when they were in the library – well almost – he rested his feet on one of the lower shelves, selected a book at random and looked as though he was reading, which mercifully allowed Remus to focus on getting another couple of inches completed.

After twenty-five minutes in the library, Remus had managed to write eight inches, and he hit a brick wall in terms of his argument – he rolled his quill in between his fingers for a few minutes, trying to think of anything that he could add to his current paragraph. When nothing came to mind he decided that since Sirius had respected the way he wanted to work, that they could probably go for a walk now. He packed away his books and parchment quickly, then tapped Sirius on his arm.

"Shall we go now?" Remus whispered, conscious not to disturb anyone around them; Sirius' face broke out into his trademark grin and he nodded.

Hand-in-hand they walked out of the library and along the corridor away from the classrooms; Sirius was humming one of the Sex Pistol tunes as they walked.

"I miss doing this." Sirius said, "Just going for a walk, the two of us."

"I know – but it all depends on time, and we're both busy." Remus sighed.

"Yeah, I like spending time with you."

"I know, you old romantic!" Remus nudged Sirius with his elbow. "You go on and on about being punk – but you're really just a big softie!" Sirius stopped abruptly, pouting rather dramatically. "It's true! Neither of us are punk, not you or me."

"You?" Sirius laughed, "You like The Beatles and _Elton John!_" Sirius emphasised the latter as though it was something dirty or disgusting.

"So?" Remus shrugged, "You keep saying it's attitude that makes a punk – not just music and hair style."

"I – but – you're not punk!" Sirius shook his head gently. "No offence – but you're not."

"Hmm… alright." Remus didn't argue, but Sirius was still pouting; still holding onto Sirius' hand Remus stopped walking, forcing Sirius to a standstill also.

"What?" Sirius asked, Remus glanced quickly over both shoulders – checking the area they were in; the corridor was deserted, but about 150 yards further along was a small alcove, with a bench and a high window set into the stone. He grabbed Sirius' other wrist with his free hand and dragged him into the little alcove. "What're – I – what?" Remus dropped his bag onto the floor, pushing Sirius so his back was against the wall and kissed him. Sirius seemed a little shocked, but he retaliated gently. Remus could feel Sirius' soft stubble against his clean-shaven skin, and his hands pulling Remus towards him firmly; Remus' hands found their way into Sirius' hair, and they instinctively drew closer to one another. The kiss became a little more than a soft contact of stubble against skin, it was heat and wet, and Remus' tongue brushed the front of Sirius' teeth causing him to shudder.

Most other students would still be in class, and those who had a study class were generally in their house common rooms or the library, not wandering around in the corridors, which meant this alcove was a pretty safe place for them to be – no prying eyes, just him and Sirius. Just him and the person who, repeatedly, showed him that love was possible.

Already Remus was aware of Sirius' breathing being heavier as their kiss broke apart; Remus' heart was definitely beating faster than usual as he looked into Sirius' brown eyes, they were sparkling as he rested his head back against the wall, wishing to see all of his boyfriend.

"You're amazing Remus." He said quietly.

"And you're a big sap!" Remus retorted, leaning forward to kiss Sirius again and catching Sirius' bottom lip in between his teeth, knowing full well that was something that Sirius liked, he tugged gently enough for Sirius to be aware of the pressure, feeling Sirius' hand press harder into the small of his back as he did so. Remus kissed him almost hungrily, as though he would never get the chance to ever again. He knew Sirius was pressed right up against the wall, and with the intimacy of their positions he was aware of something that if he mentioned out loud would definitely make Sirius blush. Taking one hand away from Sirius' hair he ran it down the length of Sirius' torso and then flattened it to slip underneath the waistband of his trousers. Sirius pulled away from their kiss as he gasped when Remus' cold fingers touched Sirius' cock. Remus could feel it hardening as he gently stroked it; Sirius' breathing became more laboured the longer he did this, leaning his head back against the wall – clearly enjoying this experience. Sirius closed his eyes, and Remus could feel himself grinning at the fact that he was responsible for this reaction coming from Sirius. Slowly he withdrew his hand from inside Sirius' boxers – instantly Sirius' eyes snapped open and he whimpered softly.

"Please, don't stop…" Sirius begged, reaching out pleadingly towards him; Remus' response was to unbutton Sirius' shirt slowly, starting from the top one which had done up (which happened to be almost halfway down his chest anyway) and stopping momentarily when he reached the button in his trousers before undoing that also. Remus caressed Sirius' bare chest with the tips of his fingers, then placed the palm of his hand over where Sirius' heart was. Sirius' slender frame meant that as Remus placed his hand on Sirius' chest he was fully aware of the ribcage that protruded slightly through his papery white skin, but from underneath his ribs Remus could feel the quick pounding of Sirius' heart. Remus tugged as gently as he could at Sirius' trousers and underwear until, finally, Sirius' penis was exposed, but Remus wasn't going to let him get his own way that easily.

"Don't touch…" Remus ordered, as Sirius' free hand seemed to be heading in the direction of his cock. "Don't!" His hand resting against bare flesh, Remus buried his head into Sirius' neck, feeling the warmth of his skin – and he kissed, sucked and bit the skin around his neck. Sirius' body quivered at Remus' touch, and his whimpers turned into moaning.

"Remus… oh you can't…" He moaned as Remus' tongue ran the length of his collarbone. "Please let me…" Again the hand that wasn't propping him up against the wall stayed towards his genitals.

"No." Remus commanded once more, grabbing Sirius' hand by the wrist and forcing it up against the wall so he was unable to touch himself. "I said no touching!"

"This isn't… please Remus," He begged breathlessly, his eyes were appealing, he wanted this so bad – he wanted Remus to touch him, to finish him because only Remus could make him feel so spectacular. But Remus knew exactly what Sirius wanted – and withholding that from him only heightened Sirius' experience, and he enjoyed watching Sirius squirm in desperation knowing that he could end his need at any second, made Remus feel extra powerful. Holding Sirius's wrist at about head height he ghosted his lips over Sirius', who tried to move forward to kiss him but the grip of Remus' hand on his wrist prevented that. Then Remus ran his tongue very gently over Sirius' nipple, Sirius' moan was louder this time and he had begun to pant like his animagus form did. "Remus – stop… You can't… tease me like this!" Remus could feel Sirius; wrist trembling as he held onto them to keep them in place, Sirius' laboured breathing made it appear as though he was struggling to hold on. Remus leant down to kiss Sirius again, and this time – though restrained – it was Sirius who was the greedy one, the one who strained towards Remus, and whose hips bucked against Remus, and the presence of his erection was undeniable.

"Patience…" Remus drawled as he drew away from their kiss.

"I'm not patient!" Sirius cried, Remus could feel himself grinning at the urgency and desire in his voice.

"Clearly…" Remus hummed; but with his hands still clasped around Sirius' wrists he knelt down – and blew cold air over the tip of Sirius' penis. He knew he was just teasing Sirius now, but he enjoyed it, he paused for another few seconds – looking at Sirius' pleading facial expression, before running his tongue along the shaft of Sirius' penis. Already there was precum leaking from the tip, and with the knowledge that he had teased him long enough, Remus released Sirius' hands as he took Sirius' full in the mouth. Instantly Remus could feel one of Sirius' hands in his own hair; as he moved up and down the length of Sirius' cock the heat and wetness of Remus' mouth was obviously too much for Sirius – because after only ten seconds, Sirius was panting out a warning:

"Remus, I… I don't think… I can hold on…" Remus wanted to say, 'It's alright', but he also didn't want to release Sirius' cock from his mouth, so he half spoke – and the vibrations of his throat seemed to produce the desired effect. The noise that was produced from Sirius' mouth as he came was unlike anything Remus had ever heard before.

"Oh… Remus – I love you…" Sirius panted when he had finally regained some of his breath back.

"I love you too Sirius." Remus pecked Sirius on the cheek as he got up, as Sirius remained slouched against the wall trying to compose himself. It was at this point that the school bell rang, reverberating throughout the corridors. "Holy shit!" Sirius cursed, he was in total disarray – his hair all over the place, his trousers and shirt still undone and his tie thrown haphazardly over his shoulder. They could hear movement now, and Sirius' pale face had flushed scarlet as he quickly tried to make it look like he hadn't just received a blowjob in the middle of the corridor; his hands were still trembling with the aftermath of his sudden flood of hormones as he buttoned and zipped up his trousers, then tried to button his shirt and tuck it in. He still looked incredibly dishevelled; Remus, however, had picked up his bag, running a hand through his hair which instantly fell back into its tidy parting and straightened the knot of his tie. He looked as though nothing had happened – his appearance immaculate and his demeanour the same as if he had been sitting in the library for the past hour.

"We're going to be late for charms," Remus mused, beginning to walk along the corridor slowly enough for Sirius to catch him up once he had collected himself.

Because as much as Sirius maintained that he was the epitome of punk at Hogwarts, in reality he was the exact opposite. It was he who was the romantic, the comforter and protector out of the two of them; and Remus was the one who would slam Sirius up against the wall and leave him a weak-kneed, trembling, panting mess as he waltzed away as casually and composed as ever – and that didn't seem likely to ever change. And neither of them wanted it to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading - I'd love to know what you think about it! **


End file.
